


Sastiel ／初來乍到 (New Kid in Town)

by agehachyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, SC幼馴染向, but sam doesn't know about it, 小鎮男孩卡暗戀三米單箭頭向, 平凡人設定, 沒車, 清水, 青梅竹馬SC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 靦腆的小鎮男孩卡斯暗戀著新鄰居薩姆的故事。





	Sastiel ／初來乍到 (New Kid in Town)

【SPN/Sastiel】 初來乍到 (New Kid in Town) (SC幼馴染向)

_ 青梅竹馬SC，  
_ 配對: Sam/castiel，Sam/Jessica  
_ 小鎮男孩卡暗戀三米單箭頭向  
_ 清水，沒車，平凡人設定  
_ 小三米的形象請參照 Colin Ford <3  
_ 文中的堪薩斯州是作者的堪薩斯州

  
故事開始的年齡設定：  
sam, cas: 10  
Dean: 15

+

　　這是某個位在堪薩斯州裏平凡無奇的小鎮。

　　這裏的人口組成大抵是西部大拓荒時期便定居於此的移民後代，至今仍大多從事自給自足的農業或畜牧生活。十八世紀後的工業革命及二十世紀的全球化顯然未對這中西部大草原上的小城鎮造成多大影響，頂多讓他們假日時偶爾駕著小車到城裏看場周末電影。鮮少人離開，更少人搬進來，這的時間恍若還停留在上世紀的西部風情，生活簡單，而家家戶戶家族歷史淵遠流長，如同細密的網將鎮上居民牢牢地織在一起。

　　因此，當一輛1967年生產的黑斑羚載著溫徹斯特父子三人駛進這平靜小鎮時，挾帶的不只有飛揚的塵土和烙在泥上深深的車轍，還有隨之而來村民甚囂塵上的議論紛紛。

　　有人說他們是警方追捕已久的公路殺手，窮途末路下來到這與世隔絕的小鎮避避風頭；也有人說他們不過是面惡心善的軍人世家，看透腥風血雨後退隱山林；更有人說是某位大亨的私生子，不光彩的頭銜讓他們到處躲躲藏藏。

　　事實上，約翰．溫徹斯特不過是遵從亡妻的遺願，將她的骨灰沿途撒在年輕時許下卻未曾實現的公路旅行上，了卻心願的同時愛上了堪州隨風波動的金色麥浪田，決定在此展開人生新的篇章。後座的兄弟倆也不是勾搭上情婦所生的私生子，只是年幼喪母的可憐男孩。

  
　　興許小鎮已經太久沒新鮮的人事物出現了，初來乍到的一家三口很快地成為大家口中津津樂道的談論話題。愛車的會讚嘆約翰的好品味，少女們會在迪恩經過時羞紅了臉，而大部分的居民都喜歡那有著兩個小酒窩、年少懂事的小薩姆。

　　新搬來的第一天，是薩姆挨家挨戶敲著門，向人介紹他們的來歷。應門的大人總會驚訝於他清晰的口條，在男孩表達完自己的來意後，他們便會摸摸他的頭、或是給些糖果，然後在闔上門後暗自對老伴說：「這孩子以後一定大有作為。」

　　但薩姆的本意可不是為了得到獎勵才來的，他只是想在這陌生的土地上尋找與自己同齡的朋友。和迪恩不同，他受夠了漫無盡頭的州際公路和廉價旅館，天地為家的公路旅行遠沒聽起來的那般浪漫，這種四處漂泊的落葉生活並非薩姆真正的嚮往，所以心底一直挺羨慕迪恩能比自己多享受幾年的母愛及穩定的平凡生活。

　　作為同齡的卡斯迪奧又是第一個應門的孩子，簡直是薩姆夢想中好友成真的典範。他的笑容帶動頰上兩側淺淺的酒窩，棕綠色的眼睛開心地瞇起微彎的弧線。

「呃、嗨，我是薩姆，薩姆．溫徹斯特，今天才剛搬來這，還在熟悉附近的環境…」他緊張又興奮的伸出手，方才對大人的流利說辭現在倒說得有些打結，而開門的男孩則是雙手緊握著門把，視線在薩姆和他伸長的手中來回游移，「…嗯…我家就在前面，門口有輛黑車的那間就是。」像是怕男孩不相信似的，他補充道。

「你們進村的時我有看到。她很美。」

藍眼睛男孩的聲音比想像中的低沉，窄小的肩膀也像隻緊張的貓微微聳著，但提到黑斑羚時緊皺的眉眼放鬆了不少，也終於在薩姆的殷殷期盼下握上那懸在半空中許久的右手。

「卡斯迪奧．諾維克。」

+

  
　　卡斯迪奧的童年生活始終缺少個同齡玩伴，這造就了他有些害羞怕生的性格。上頭雖有三個哥哥，但他們和自己年齡差距過大，也不會像迪恩照顧薩姆那般照看他；父親除了耕作繼承而來的小麥田外，便是窩在閣樓醉心於他的寫作時光；而母親則似乎總在哀悼她那早夭的嬰孩，晚卡斯迪奧兩年出生卻無緣長大的弟弟薩曼德里奧。

　　薩姆算是他交上的第一個朋友，即便自己有時還不太適應該如何應對新朋友的笑話，只能尷尬的笑著，但薩姆並不在意，善於察言觀色的他總能找到讓彼此都開心的相處模式。

  
　　這純樸的小鎮無法提供他們太多電子娛樂方面的消遣，但幸好兩人正處於精力旺盛的年紀，做完學校的練習題後便天天結伴往外跑。薩姆通常是先寫完的一方，有幾次卡斯迪奧比他快些，不過先完成的一人總會有默契地到對方家門廊上的階梯耐心等著，思忖著待會該進行怎樣的冒險。

　　有時他們會偷偷翻進該隱的花園，遠遠觀察卡斯迪奧的叔叔是如何採集蜂蜜；但大多時候，教堂後的小山丘才是他們的第一選擇。薩姆和卡斯迪奧像個野孩子一樣赤腳踏上如茵綠草，穿梭在樹叢間肆無忌憚地又叫又跳；天氣燠熱時又會跳進一旁蜿蜒的小溪，水位不深但一開始卡斯迪奧就像怕水的貓咪，死活都不肯下水。

「下來阿，卡斯，」溪中的薩姆向岸上的他招著手，但藍眼睛男孩只是咯咯笑著跑得更遠，「水很淺的，你看！」像是要增加說服力般他指著不及自己膝蓋的水位，臉上掛著兩人初見時殷殷期盼的小眼神。

　　那對綠褐色的眼睛總是具有特別的魔力，被說服的卡斯迪奧小心翼翼地坐回岸邊，瘦窄的小腿在沁涼的溪水中緩緩打圓，站在一旁的薩姆心懷不軌的笑著，如同沼澤地潛伏已久的鱷魚伺機抓住他的腳踝，卡斯迪奧尖叫反抗著踢起了不小的水花，但最後仍是不敵被拉到水裏的命運。摔到水中的他覺得又好氣又好笑，洩憤似的朝薩姆潑著水，但褐眼男孩只是笑得更厲害了。

　　偶爾卡斯迪奧也會待在薩姆的房間裏討論功課，當他們想舒緩被數學習題摧殘的打結腦袋時，便會躺在老舊的地板上放鬆。約翰買下的這棟是翻新的老宅，新粉刷上的油漆遮住了舊時斑駁的牆壁，也換掉了幾塊被白蟻蛀去的木板，但隔音效果仍是不及水泥砌成的房。

　　待在二樓的薩姆和卡斯迪奧喜歡耳朵貼地的趴在地上，聽著四面八方傳來的悶悶聲響，來揣測樓下的實際情況。每每開啟便會咿啞的大門、嗄嗄作響的木階梯、互相碰撞的啤酒瓶……最後他們僅憑著腳步聲便能推論出樓下看電視或上樓的是約翰還是迪恩。

　　在這小鎮平靜生活了十幾年的卡斯迪奧，認為自己往後的生活也不會有太大改變。和薩姆不同，他是西部拓荒者先鋒的第四代移民，家族在這百年間開枝散葉扎根於此，見證了小鎮的興榮與沒落。他覺得自己大概會像米迦勒或路西法那樣，畢業後繼續待在鎮上幫忙照顧老恰克的小麥田或是該隱的養蜂場。卡斯迪奧比較偏好後者，畢竟他真得挺喜歡蜜蜂的，而那膝下無子的性格叔叔也曾說過如果男孩做的好的話，也許會考慮讓他繼承自己的花園；而加百列則算是諾維克家的歧出，他受夠了這無聊的小村莊，便拿著自己打工攅下的薪水，帶著富有異域風情的印度裔女友遠早高飛，只在新年時才會捎上一兩通祝賀電話。

　　總之對卡斯迪奧而言，外面的世界是模糊的，就像那座終年雲霧繚繞的洛磯山脈，矗立在似近非近的遠方。他只是這名不見經傳的小鎮上某個平凡無奇的小男孩，循著前人的步伐走向某個早已能預見的未來，但薩姆不同。

　　薩姆是「鎮上的新孩子」，是眾人矚目的焦點。  
　　即便溫徹斯特已在這裡住了三年，長年旅行的經歷讓他們身上仍然帶有「外面世界」的氣息，居民們還是對他們一家人很感興趣，而年幼失恃的薩姆養成了比同齡孩子更早熟的性格。

　　此刻他正拉著卡斯迪奧的手攀上小鎮外頭的老楓樹，細嫩的手掌被粗糙的樹皮磨的發紅，但他們還是努力坐上了岔開的枝幹，兩個即將進入青春期的男孩微微晃著懸空的小腿，看著堪州即將西下的太陽，既有登高的興奮也有墜落的恐懼。金色的麥田在他們腳下湧動著，遠處傳來唱詩班吟唱聖歌的祝禱。

　　薩姆常說起他漂泊的童年，家族的公路旅行、還有去過哪些城市（天吶卡斯，現在已經很少人會把紐約稱作大蘋果了！）。只進過幾次城的卡斯迪奧認為薩姆就像舊時傳說的遊俠，或是四處遊歷的詩人，總知道許多他不瞭解的事。

「紐約大概在那個方向。」薩姆回答了卡斯迪奧的問題，將手指向某個麥田的盡頭，但男孩失望地什麼也沒看見，「她可離這裏有好幾天的車程呢，卡斯。可我老爸不喜歡那，進城的三天總嫌她又吵又髒。」

「真的？」他覺得自己的幻想有些破滅了。

「但迪恩愛死那裏了，我也覺得沒那麼糟。不過到處都是高樓，給人有些壓迫感。」靠在枝幹上的薩姆指了指空曠的四周，「不像這裡。」

「那你喜歡這嗎？像喜歡加州那樣？」  
記得薩姆曾說過所有去過的地方他最愛加州暖暖的太陽和宜人的天氣，如果可以他想一直待在那裏不離開。

「嗯…兩邊不太一樣。」他調整了下自己的坐姿，好讓金色的陽光不那麼刺眼，「這裡很安靜…時間好像都是靜止的…老爸和迪恩都很喜歡這…」

「所以你也是喜歡這的，對吧？」  
像是期待著什麼，卡斯迪奧的藍眼睛不住轉睛地看著他，沙沙的樹葉聲催促薩姆趕緊給出答案。

「當然，這裡可是我第一個待超過三個月的地方，看看我現在都在這三年了。」見到卡斯迪奧突然釋懷的表情讓他笑出聲，「你還是我第一個交上的朋友呢。不過我想…」他停頓了下，原本笑盈盈的臉帶上了幾分認真：「總有一天我還是會離開這的。」

「離開這？」卡斯迪奧嚇到從靠著的樹枝上彈起來，有些慌張地看著他唯一的朋友，「為什麼？你要去哪裏？」

「大學，卡斯。難道你畢業後還會繼續待在這嗎？像米迦勒和路西法那樣？」

「我…我不知道…」  
現在反倒換他被薩姆盯的不自在了，不知如何回應的卡斯迪奧低下頭，凝視著枝頭上剛長出的一片嫩葉。他從沒想過未來的事，鎮上的一切就是他的世界。

「但你說過你不想再搬家了不是嗎？為什麼…又要離開？」

「卡斯，相信我，我和你一樣都喜歡這。我只是覺得…」其實也說不太清楚自己真正的想法，但薩姆還是順從自己心裏的聲音說出了答案，「這好像不是我想要的生活。」

　　卡斯迪奧歪著頭看向薩姆，臉上的表情似是諒解又像困惑，碎葉的陰影壟罩他半個小臉，再開口時語調帶有自己都未察覺的誠惶誠恐。

「去完大學呢？你會回來嗎？」

「可能會、可能不會、但也可能到時我們都不會待在這小鎮也說不定。」

「那我們會在哪？還能再見面嗎？」  
卡斯迪奧對薩姆拋出的問題有太多疑問和恐懼了，未知的改變總是令他感到不安。

「也許吧，但我不敢肯定。」卡斯迪奧顯然不滿意自己的回答，一語不發的皺著眉眼持續盯著他。薩姆從來沒看過好友這麼激動過，他有些慌了，只能帶著歉意看著另個男孩，「我不知道，卡斯。抱歉，我真得不知道。」

　　  
　　十三歲的他尚未經歷太多的離別，但他知道失去薩曼德里奧後母親甚是難過，現在他好像能體會母親當時的感受了。這是第一次卡斯迪奧查覺到時間正在改變些什麼，一些他曾經習以為常、從未想過的東西。

譬如自己。

譬如薩姆。

譬如未來。

 

+

　　五年的時間一下子就過去了，小鎮一如過去的五年未有太多的變化，不過約翰和鮑比（住在薩姆家隔壁面惡心善的叔叔）在鎮上合開了間修車廠，高中後沒繼續升學的迪恩便待在那幫忙，裸著上身修車的年輕身材總是能撩得鎮上懷春少女心神蕩漾。而青春期的男孩長得特別快，原本總坐在教室頭兩排的薩姆和卡斯迪奧，在五個夏天後長成了身材高挑的青年，一同進了鎮上的高中讀書。

　　薩姆不負眾望成為了大家期待的模樣，就像每段青春回憶裏總有位眾人暗戀的對象，吸引他人目光、完美到無可挑剔的英俊男孩。和當初加入橄欖球校隊的迪恩一樣，他也是學校裡的活躍份子，到哪都有群人圍在他身旁。卡斯迪奧還是不太喜歡人群，尷尬的社交能力讓他和薩姆其他喜愛熱鬧的朋友們有了區隔。擔心會冷落多年好友的薩姆一開始參加甚麼活動都會帶上他，露營、球賽和聯誼，但卡斯迪奧到哪都像個格格不入的異類。他知道薩姆的新朋友們都不喜歡他（也是，校園風雲人物與書呆子怪胎？多麼詭異的組合。），因此後來大多時候都婉拒了邀約，看出他難處後薩姆也就不再勉強他。

　　今年是他們待在學校的最後一年，卡斯迪奧已經決定畢業後要繼續留在鎮上照顧叔叔的花園及養蜂場，上次聽父親說該隱的健康狀況又惡化了些，年歲漸長和舊疾復發讓他無法從事太多的勞力活動，花叢授粉和蜂蜜採收的農忙季節都得仰賴恰克兩個兒子的協助才能完成，自己的加入肯定能分擔家族繁瑣的農務，好讓忙活了大半輩子的父親和叔叔能早些退休；而薩姆一個半月前剛寄出大學申請，等待通知的這段期間他加入話劇社的期末公演，劇碼是他再也熟悉不過的*(1)《我們的小鎮》。

　　自詡為"Theatre Kid"的他有幾次登台經驗，高挑的身材及討人喜歡的笑容讓他在選角時無往不利，但這次是他首次出演喬治一角。原定的凱文雖然氣質比較符合小鎮男孩的單純木訥，但時不時發作的恐慌症讓整齣戲的變數太大，查理不得不將扮演男主角的重責大任換到薩姆頭上。

  
　　公演當天卡斯迪奧也去了，他一直都從未缺席好友的每場演出，即便只是當個幕後人員他仍會出席捧場。到達表演會場時他們的總彩排剛結束，適逢片刻的休息時光，但查理仍緊張兮兮地四處巡視整個表演廳，為燈光音響等設備作最終確認。卡斯迪奧先是給了完美主義的紅髮導演一個舒緩緊繃情緒的擁抱，和預祝演出順利的話語後才走到裏頭的休息室。

　　見到薩姆時他正口中唸唸有詞拿著劇本，不時地調整肢體動作好讓自己更能融入角色，卡斯迪奧不著痕跡地透過微啟的門縫看著他。

　　完妝的薩姆如同懷爾德筆下的喬治一樣，穿著二十世紀初平凡男孩的經典造型，寬鬆的米色襯衫紮進灰色的毛呢褲頭，伸縮的吊帶繫於其上，衣領下有個手打的領結。栗色的頭髮沒有刻意梳起，只是稍微整理一下，襯出了他如男孩般不羈的調皮特質。

　　他先是朝著空氣演繹起某個橋段，似是沒抓到自己想要的感覺隨即頹喪的低頭重看臺詞，細長的手指不安地捏起劇本一角，後再撫平，折著指頭把關節弄得喀喀作響，最後更是煩躁地一手扯去令自己呼吸困難的領結。

　　拿著蜂蜜水的卡斯迪奧踮著腳尖走到他身旁，就像個偷偷潛入演員休息室獻花的小粉絲，緊張的大明星見到熟悉的好友原先繃著的一張臉舒展了不少，但仍流露演出前的焦慮。

「特調的蜂蜜水，讓你潤潤喉。」  
卡斯迪奧挑著眉晃了晃手中的寶特瓶，笑著的薩姆接去時道了聲謝，舞台妝加深了他原本的眉色，讓眉眼間的英氣更加出挑，笑起時陷落的酒窩又令他帶有孩童的天真。

「上次看你這麼緊張還是兩年前的＜俄克拉荷馬！＞呢。」  
卡斯迪奧打趣的看著連灌好幾口水的薩姆，被戳中痛處的他抗議的搖著手指。

「那次簡直是災難。」

「我倒覺得挺好看的，」他聳了下肩，「正式演出時你也扭得挺開心的不是嗎。」

「好的演員就該全心投入當下的表演，」薩姆洩氣地嘆了一大口氣，甩了幾下頭似是要驅離不好的回憶，「但真希望當時能再好好練練自己的歌喉。」

　　他實在不該低估基因的影響力，雖然迪恩常說母親去世前最愛唱<Hey, Jude>當作搖籃曲，但無奈兄弟倆都不幸遺傳了約翰糟糕的音準，一家三口慶生時唱得生日快樂歌從沒準過。

　　那是他第一次出演音樂劇，對音韻不熟悉的他在演出前已經夠焦慮了，正式登場時在接連的合唱中大跑調，該慶幸當時他只是戲分不多的小角色，但查理當機立斷切掉他的聲道後仍能在和諧的音律中找到那歧出卻歡快的歌聲。事後檢討時大家並沒有責怪他，只當作是某次表演的小笑料，不過也看清了薩姆並非十全十美的完人，而本人也在往後的音樂劇劇碼中認份地擔任起技術人員的角色。

  
　　回想起過去糟糕的表演經驗讓薩姆開始焦躁地來回踱步，見到原定要來排憂卻起反效果的卡斯迪奧罵著自己不長進的聊天技巧。薩姆想揉下自己的臉卻怕弄亂妝髮只好作罷，又看見早些被自己鬆開的領結，無奈地用不靈巧的手指玩弄著。

「讓我來吧薩姆，米迦勒幫我綁過幾次，」原本站在一旁的卡斯迪奧湊了上去，「算是替我講起了讓你難過的話題賠不是。」

「我想不用麻煩了，卡斯…」

「是我失禮在先，讓我補償一下吧。」他接過了薩姆纏在手中的布料，一本正經地撫平上頭的皺褶，「怕尷尬就把頭抬高…若是入戲點把我當作艾蜜莉會不會好些呢， **喬治** ？」

「劇本裏可沒這幕，」薩姆聽話的將頭揚高了些，這角度只能從眼角餘光瞥見卡斯迪奧的頭頂，他開玩笑的說道：「而且我的艾蜜莉可沒這麼高。」

「哈，也是。」卡斯迪奧失了聲笑，「這麼說起來你的艾蜜莉呢，該不會我打擾到你們了吧？」薩姆感覺到身下的他停了手，朝門口處左顧右盼著。

「不會的。露比她剛被叫去補妝，晚些才會再和她對戲。剛綵排時有幾幕覺得我們還需要再調整一下…」

「放輕鬆，你一定會做的很好的薩姆，穿著戲服的你簡直就跟喬治一個樣。」

「真的？」喉結在眼前滾動了下，低頭就要回覆他的讚美。

「別動！你這樣我不好綁。」卡斯迪奧擋住了薩姆的下巴，又把他抬高到原本的位置，「然後當然，我對你有信心。」先是打個不緊的結，繞圈穿過、再拉緊，最後微微調整兩條布料垂下的長度。

「你怎能這麼篤定？」

「因為我可是看過薩姆．溫徹斯特每場表演的專業劇評人呢。」他向後退了一步，滿意地看著打好的領結，最後拍了下好友的肩膀，「你一定能做到的。」

　　薩姆從鏡中看著笑著的卡斯迪奧和重新繫上的領結，從緊張情緒中釋懷的他又像從前活潑愛笑的大男孩那樣，誇張地向對方行個致意的謝幕禮，難得配合演出的卡斯迪奧微微欠身回句「不客氣」。

  
　　離開休息室後再見到薩姆就是正式演出了。

　　場上沒有太多的道具僅有幾張椅子，觀眾們只能藉著「舞台監督」的娓娓道來及燈光音效來想像整個故事的場景。情節主要是藉著喬治和艾蜜莉兩個平凡年輕人的相知、相愛再到分離的過程，講述二十世紀初美國鄉下小鎮的縮影，整齣劇並沒有波瀾壯闊的緊張刺激，男女主角在劇中待的歌洛威爾小鎮就和他們的小鎮一樣，簡單到有些平淡。

 _*(2)_  
_『離開這麼長的時間，在別的地方、遇見別的人…_  
_『若真像妳說得那樣，我就不想走了。_  
_『我想老相識一點也不比新認識的人差，我打賭他們根本沒辦法和老朋友比…』_

　　這是喬治與艾蜜莉確定彼此心意的最重要一幕，薩姆和露比坐在吧檯一側吃著假想的冰淇淋。看著舞臺上的他，卡斯迪奧想起了多年前他們一同坐在老楓樹上的那場談話。原定要離開新罕布希爾州的喬治，最終為了艾蜜莉選擇留在歌洛威爾小鎮不去農業大學了；而十八歲的薩姆才正要去尋找自己的艾蜜莉。雖然不清楚入學申請送到審查委員手上了沒，但卡斯迪奧知道優秀如薩姆肯定會被錄取，朝著他所嚮往的人生一步步邁進。

　　也許不久後他就會忘了這無聊的堪薩斯州，也或許會忘了自己，這個普通的鄉下青年，但卡斯迪奧不會怪他，因為他們只是一同長大的同歲竹馬，那些偷藏在心裏的無謂幻想他一個也不敢和薩姆說。對好友的異常關注全被自欺欺人地游說成青春期的躁動，但這些年存下的勇氣恍若全花在兩小時前唐突為對方打好的領結上，卡斯迪奧忘了自己到底是如何離開休息室的，只記得當時兩人近的不像話，薩姆呼吸時起伏的胸口就在眼前。

　　他還對薩姆撒了另個謊，實際上卡斯迪奧認為薩姆一點也不像喬治。自己或許和其他人一樣都可算歌洛威爾小鎮上中平凡的小人物，但薩姆才不是平庸的小鎮青年，他肯定是那些老早就離鄉但作者鮮少著墨的角色。他往哪站都是個耀眼的存在，早在八年前他敲上自己家門時他就知道了。

  
+

  
　　再後來，毫無懸念地，薩姆收到了大學的入學通知書，前途一片光明的史丹佛法律系大學生。迪恩開心地勒住胞弟的脖子，大聲囔囔"That's my Sammy!"，而平時沉默寡言的約翰罕見地抱了這個從沒讓他擔心過的小兒子，眼裡是從未說出口的驕傲。

　　待在堪薩斯老家的最後一晚，盛大的送別派對歡騰了整個小鎮，所有人都前來祝賀即將離鄉的年輕人。活動持續了很久，但卡斯迪奧沒太多時間能和薩姆談到話，因為後者不斷忙進忙出招待著客人，還有安慰酒醉後感性爆發的老哥。（「我的Sammy真的長大了。昨天還是個穿鞋會掉到水溝裡的小奶娃，怎麼一下子就長成了兩米高的大姑娘了？」「閉嘴，迪恩。」）卡斯迪奧笑笑看著迪恩宣洩似地不斷抖出弟弟的黑歷史，又望向逆來順受的薩姆開心又無奈接受大家的吐槽，這也讓他想起了一些兩人以前相處的時光（好一對四處探險的野孩子），靜靜地聽著看著想著，卡斯迪奧便沒來由吸著鼻子想離開了。

  
　　卡斯迪奧回到家的半小時後，薩姆卻敲響了他的家門。  
　　藍眼睛的青年有些詫異，因為那場替他餞別的派對正酒酣耳熱，即便過了午夜住在兩個街區外的自己仍能聽見他們的笑聲，卻沒料到派對的主角反倒溜來了他家。

「薩姆？」

「呃、嗨、卡斯，雖然可能有些突然，但今晚我可以待在你家嗎？」他略帶歉意地指了指自己仍熱鬧到非比尋常的家說道：「我想休息了，但迪恩他們估計還得再吵上一陣子。」

「你家人都睡了？」  
進門後的薩姆看著卡斯迪奧輕輕帶上門，綠褐色的眼轉了轉燈光昏黃的客廳，說話音量也不自覺放輕不少。

「我爸媽而已，米迦勒和路西還待在你家。」

卡斯迪奧輕聲說著，和薩姆躡手躡腳上了樓回到熟悉的房間。雖然小時候大多時間他們都待在薩姆家寫作業，但有時週末他也會到卡斯迪奧家過夜。

「天吶，好懷念。」薩姆環顧了卡斯迪奧的房間，和記憶中並沒有太多差異，塞滿花草圖鑑的書櫃，桌墊下壓著某年秋天摘得楓葉，原本的小床為因應卡斯迪奧抽高的身子而讓老恰克重新釘了一張，但遠不能如兒時那般同時塞下成年的他們。

「最近一次睡在你家是多久以前了？」

「剛升高中的那個暑假…我猜？」  
卡斯迪奧翻著衣櫃找著多餘的毯子及枕頭，上半身全埋在衣櫃裏的他聲音顯得有些悶悶的。

「也許吧。」薩姆看著忙活的他，像是想到了什麼突然坐在木地板上，「嘿，卡斯，過來這邊躺下。」拍了拍身邊不算寬裕的空間，卡斯迪奧將毯子遞給他後也跟著一起趴下。

　　他們一搭一唱講著早已遠去的童年，地板對兩個大男孩來說有些狹窄，但薩姆和卡斯迪奧雙腳各朝一方、頭相互側著，只要微微一傾便能見著對方顛倒的臉孔，雖然有些不便但兩人就這麼縮著身子聊天。說起了教堂後面那片山丘、夏日小溪裏的鵝卵石，還有他們常躺在地上聽聲響的小遊戲。

「可惜我爸媽都睡了，不然就可以猜猜他們正在看什麼節目。」

「太天真了卡斯。迪恩他們那麼吵，我們肯定甚麼也聽不見。」  
薩姆闔上眼打了個呵欠，收拾行囊和折騰一整夜沒完沒了的告別耗去了不少精力，終於能休息的他意識開始有些渙散。

「薩姆。」　

「嗯？」

「你去了史丹佛後，還會回來嗎？」

「我想…會的。」昏黃的月光灑進不點燈的房內，隱隱約約間他似乎看見卡斯迪奧的嘴角因自己的回答而微微揚起，於是他也笑著接著問：「那你呢？你會離開堪薩斯州嗎？」

「…暫時不會吧。」卡斯迪奧挪動了下自己的身子，藍眼睛看著房間各處就是沒勇氣看向躺在自己旁邊的薩姆，「照顧一個養蜂場遠比我以前想像的還困難，我得趁叔叔身體還行的時候多向他學習一點…噢、還有他的花園，我必須弄清每個品種的授粉期…天吶薩姆，我還有好多事情需要學習…」說到未來，卡斯迪奧又沒來由的緊張起來，他覺得自己什麼事也做不完，就像辛苦一輩子的恰克和該隱，好像要永遠給困在這小鎮裏頭了。

「嘿，別太緊張！你哥哥們肯定會幫你，不然迪恩也會的！」薩姆的手關心的撘在卡斯迪奧的肩上，後者只是不斷搖著頭嘆氣，過了很久才平靜下來。

「…至少等一切都穩定下來，有機會的話，你還是會離開這小鎮去外面晃晃對吧，我想？」

卡斯迪奧沉默了許久，溫徹斯特家的聚會還在進行，稀稀落落的笑聲偶爾透過沒關上的窗子闖進來，但他只向薩姆擠出個勉強微笑便督促對方早點休息。薩姆原本還想問些什麼，見對方不願被打擾也只好說聲「晚安」後乖乖躺下。

  
「薩姆。」

「…嗯？」這次他沒睜開眼只應了聲。

「…保重。」  
薩姆感到對方的手在自己的肩膀上拍了拍，於是他也捉住了對方尚未伸回的手，在手背上頭輕拍了幾下。

「你也是，卡斯。晚安。」

「晚安。」

　　房間內又陷入寂靜，忙碌了整日的薩姆很快地便沉沉睡去，但卡斯迪奧沒有。他小心翼翼地翻過身，身下老舊的木板發出類似哀鳴的咿咿呀呀聲，疲倦的薩姆沒有被吵醒。卡斯迪奧睜著藍眼睛偷偷看著熟睡的好友，他想碰碰薩姆，或是親親他 ** _——但這是不被允許的——_** 他的好朋友天一亮就要離開這無聊的小鎮，去做個有大事業的人。整個晚上卡斯迪奧睡得並不好，時醒時睡，醒著的時候就瞄著薩姆，但那句攥在心裏好幾年的話語他最終仍沒能說出口。

 

+

  
　　又一個五年後的某一天，薩姆回來了，如同十幾年前老約翰帶著他和迪恩來到這小鎮一樣掀起了不小的風波，只是這次他還帶回個論及婚嫁的女友。

　　諾維克家的小兒子仍不善交際，看著鬧哄哄的人群擠滿了溫徹斯特家，無不好奇這位外地來的姑娘，卡斯迪奧只好抱著兩罐新採集好的蜂蜜回到他的養蜂場，打算晚點再來拜訪。

　　離去時他聽見她的名字是潔西卡，是薩姆史丹佛大學的四年同窗，兩人在畢業沒多久後便定下了婚約，這次回鄉便是要為不久後將舉行的婚禮做準備，每個人都為這對新人送上祝福。有些人會和潔西說起她男友還是小鎮男孩的趣事，更有些從小看他長大的鄰居們會說早就看出薩姆是個不凡的人。

　　卡斯迪奧也知道，薩姆永遠是個耀眼的存在，他永遠是那個能吸引眾人目光的新孩子。

 

  
Sastiel/ New Kid in Town Fin_

 

*1：<Our Town>，由劇作家桑頓．懷爾德(Thornton Wilder)所創作的劇本，Supernatural於1X16和10X05有提到薩姆曾經參加此舞台劇的演出。（想看高中鄰家男孩薩姆扮演的喬治阿!!!）

*2：<Our Town>第二幕中喬治和艾蜜莉表達彼此心情最重要的一場戲，臺詞來源豆瓣：https://www.douban.com/group/topic/16609726/；這版的喬治有點可愛<3： https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVZA19ONGgU&t=697s

 

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自同名歌曲，大概也可以呼應正劇中兩兄弟四處奔波的童年  
> 然後薩姆最後一晚跑來小卡家真的是因為他想休息但家裡太吵，
> 
> 這篇文其實寫了很久，  
> 修改了很多次但好像還是沒達到自己想要的感覺，  
> 還讓我爆出了三篇霸道米強逼卡的葷段子 （黃暴本性硬搞小清新的下場）
> 
> 情節鋪墊一直是我不擅長的地方，  
> 覺得C對S的情感表現有點來的太突然，  
> 但怕寫多了心理狀態卡又會太少女，  
> 只好用些場景或台詞隱晦表達他對S的感情
> 
>  
> 
> 碎碎念有點多，  
> 但這篇文也讓我放了很多想寫的東西，  
> 希望各位喜歡<3　　


End file.
